Style
by midnite-republic
Summary: A little thing inspired by Taylor Swift's Style.


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Skip Beat! Or The Song Style.  
A/N: I really need to get inspiration from something else than Taylor Swift Songs, I think I'm starting to seem obsessed. This one WILL be a one-shot, unlike my others and I may get around to updating the others depending on how my original's going.  
Please let me know what you think.

* * *

It was almost midnight and Kyoko was only just leaving the studio after a long day of filming. She had been offered this short role in another school drama, where she got to play a sempai of the main character who gets caught up in a bad situation and needs help, but is too embarrassed to ask for it before being found out by the main character. It wasn't a very comfortable role for her to play, but at least it wasn't a bully role, so she'd taken it for a chance to do something different.

When she and Tsuruga-san had talked yesterday she had offered to cook dinner for him and they had found that tonight would be the only times they would both be free for the a few weeks with both of them going on different location shoots at different times and otherwise full schedules. With the end of the Heel siblings there had been less time than there had previously to spend time together. So as she left the studio she looked around the carpark for the familiar car.

It took her a few sweeps of the carpark before she noticed the car sitting with the headlights off but the motor running. As she walked towards it, she saw the silhouette of her sempai and very, very secret crush inside with his head down, probably studying a script.

When Ren heard the soft knock on the passenger window of the car he startled and looked up into the face of his love. _She's so beautiful, w_ as his first thought before quickly unlocking the door to let her in.

"Good evening, Mogami-san." Ren said politely as she climbed in and settled herself in, cursing the need to be so formal with her. Even though the end of the Heel siblings had brought some changes into their relationship, such as talking on the phone almost every day when they could find times between their schedules, he still felt as if she would bolt if he ever addressed her in any less formal way.

"Good evening, Tsuruga-san." Kyoko replied as Ren put the car into drive and pulled out.

As they settled in to a round the usual small talk to fill in the driving time between the studio and Ren's apartment, Ren began to think about how they seem to keep going round in circles in their relationship, only ever taking small steps forward and he was always afraid that one wrong step could cause everything to go down in flames but he keeps pushing on because he believes that if it goes right he could live in paradise. He believed that if it worked their lives could be the thing of fairy tales, a story that would never go out of style.

Kyoko kept sneaking glances at Tsuruga-san, trying not to get caught staring while thinking of what some of the other girls on set were talking about during the lunch break today. They had decided to talk about their ideal type of guy was and one of the girls had said she liked the type like James Dean, this reference had confused some of the other girls but she had explained that she had lived a little overseas and had found the reference to refer to the rebel daydreamer type. That had made Kyoko think back to the some of the times Tsuruga had seemed to lose himself in thought and seem to fall into a more comfortable stance for him and appear to have a very different aura around him than his outer image portrayed.

Ren was having a hard time keeping his eyes on the road and away from Kyoko's lips, her character for her current jobs was mature and the type to wear makeup easily so she had put her own makeup on again after the shoot had finished due to her continued habit of trying to stay mainly in character while on set. As a result she was currently wearing a classic red lipstick style that suited her, but was very distracting for him. Lucky for both of them that the drive wasn't that long, or it might have been a safety hazard.

"We don't have to worry about grocery shopping this time." Ren commented as they pulled into the parking garage of Ren's building. "The rest of what you bought last time is still here, and I bought more of the stuff that had been used up last time."

"Good that should be fine." Kyoko answered.

As they entered Ren's dark apartment, he took off his coat and went off to change into something more casual, telling Kyoko over his shoulder to "make herself at home".

Kyoko, who was already making her way to the kitchen, just laughed as they settled into this now very familiar routine. She could no longer remember when this apartment had felt like a foreign place, it was so familiar now that it felt like a second home to her, not that she'd ever admit that to the true resident, or anyone really.

After a few minutes Tsuruga-san walked out of his room wearing a white t-shirt, and old jeans with his hair slicked back as if it had gotten wet as he washed his face. _If he ever went out looking like this he'd probably end up with a lot more fans._ Kyoko thought, as she always seemed to whenever she saw him like this, so different than his public image portrayed him.

Ren walked into the kitchen and slouched on the wall out of Kyoko's way, watching her as she worked. _She's such a good girl, she would make a great mother._ Ren thought as he watched her move confidently around the room. _But what is she wearing?_ He stared confused at the skirt he only just payed attention to realising that it was a bit shorter and tighter than she usually wore though not as bad as the ones she had been given as Setsu. _I really hope that is the worst that she is wearing on this new show._ Not wanting to bring the subject of her clothes up and ending up in an uncomfortable conversation, or being caught staring and having the same result, Ren moved to set up the table while keeping the conversation light, asking her if there was anything that she needed help with in the new role, and when she answered in a negative, moved the conversation on to new offered roles.

As they were sitting down to the meal, Kyoko decided to bring up the topic that had been discussed at least once with nearly everyone today. "So, I heard you had lunch with Higarashi-san yesterday." She said with a small smile, Tsuruga-san had previously told her about how the other actress had been having trouble with her character while acting opposite to him and had found out that he was known to give advice to junior actors. But she was enjoying the fact that she got to tease him for once.

"Yes, we managed to talk out most of the troubles that she had been having, and get a good afternoon shooting session done." Ren answered matter-of-factly, knowing he was being teased and enjoying it. "She did take a little longer in understanding the advice I gave her than you do though." He added just to see how she'd react.

"But I'm a bit more used to the way you give advice than she would be." Kyoko countered him, "You don't give the full answer and make us work to understand what you say."

"Well, how do you expect to learn anything if you expect everything given to you." He remarked, enjoying the comfortable banter, and how having her here in this lonely apartment made it feel like a home.

Yeah, this feeling would never go out of style.


End file.
